The lost princess
by mariekeverhalen
Summary: Princess Aurora, daughter of king Arthur has vanished from earth soon after Kayley and Gareth became Knights of the Round Table. All the knights will help the king to find her, but their search is unsuccesfull. Many believe the princess is dead. Years later Rupert is back and he has found a very powerfull ally to overtake Camelot. Quest for Camelot fanfic. Rated T
1. Naar bed

_"The letter" is de proloog op deze fanon. Deze fanon begint ongeveer twee jaar voor Lionels dood. Hierin zijn Aurora en Kayley allebei vier jaar oud. _

_Veel leesplezier!_

Het was al wat later op de avond. Kinderen renden vrolijk rond tussen de schragentafels in de ridderzaal, terwijl hun ouders nog zaten na te tafelen. Arthur keek berustend naar zijn ridders en hun echtgenotes. Het was lang geleden dat Camelot wat leven in de brouwerij had gehad. Arthurs eigen dochter zat echter naast hem in haar stoel te mokken.

'Waarom speel jij niet mee, Aurora?' vroeg Arthur alhoewel hij het antwoord wel kon raden.

'Mag niet van mama,' zei de prinses. Arthur keek naar zijn vrouw Guinevere. Ze was druk in gesprek met vrouwe Juliana.

'Ik heb niets gezien,' zei de koning. Hij tilde het tafelkleed een stukje omhoog. Aurora giechelde, kroop onder de tafel door, sloop naar het einde van de ridderzaal toe en nam direct wat andere kinderen mee op sleeptouw om het kasteel te gaan verkennen.

'Was dat zojuist Aurora die ik weg zag lopen?' vroeg Lionel. Hij kwam naast de koning zitten.

'Niet zo hard!' siste Arthur zijn vriend toe. 'Guinevere hoeft het niet te weten.'

Lionel haalde zuchtend zijn schouders op. Als zijn beste vriend zich de woede van de koningin op de hals wilde halen moest hij dat zelf weten. Dat huwelijk was toch nooit iets geweest. Alleen politiek correct.

Gelukkig voor Arthur bleef het alleen bij een dodelijke blik toen Guinevere er achter kwam dat Aurora weer eens spoorloos vermist was. Ze riep de kindermeid Oda op om de prinses te gaan zoeken en in bed te leggen. De koningin zou zelf wel prins Constantijn in bed leggen.

'Waar is jouw dochter eigenlijk gebleven, Lionel?' vroeg Arthur.

'Daar bij de zonen van Walewijn en Bors,' antwoordde de ridder. 'En aan Juliana's blik te zien in mijn wijnglas moet ze ook naar bed toe.'

'Hebben wij tenminste de rust om te vergaderen,' zei Arthur.

'Zware kost vanavond?'

'Nee, alleen wat geneuzel over de buitenlandse banden die hier en daar mogen worden aangescherpt,' zuchtte Arthur. Uiteindelijk zou hij zelf toch wel de saaiste klusjes moeten opknappen.

'Dus ik zou nog best een wijntje kunnen nemen?' vroeg Lionel onschuldig. Arthur zuchtte glimlachend.

Uiteindelijk waren de kinderen in bed gelegd en hadden de ridder zich verzameld om de Ronde Tafel. Na het gebruikelijke welkomstwoord van Arthur en Ruperts geklaag waren afgehandeld, gingen ze over tot zaken. Terwijl het doorgeven van documenten onverminderd doorging, luisterde Arthur naar heer Walewijn die wel wat goede ideeën had. Plotseling werd de koning aan zijn mouw getrokken.

'Jij hoort allang in je bed te liggen, jongedame,' fluisterde Arthur zonder op te kijken. Hij hintte naar Walewijn even met zijn relaas te wachten.

'Ik had een nachtmerrie,' zei de vierjarige prinses. 'Mag ik hier even zitten luisteren? Ik weet dat ik je niet mag storen als je met hele belangrijke zaken bezig bent, maar dit is niet zo'n hele belangrijke vergadering.'

'En hoe weet jij dat dit niet heel belangrijk is?' vroeg heer Tristan op plagende toon.

'Omdat er wijn op tafel staat en als het echt heel belangrijk is, wil papa geen wijn op tafel,' zei Aurora. De ridders bulderde van het lachen. Arthur trok zijn dochter lachend op schoot. Het was niet de eerste keer dat er zo een vergadering werd gehouden en het zou zeker ook niet de laatste keer zijn. De ridders waren er inmiddels wel aan gewend dat er een kind aanwezig was en Aurora zou vanzelf in slaap vallen, ondanks de stampij die soms gemaakt werd.

Aurora nestelde zich behaaglijk tegen haar vader aan en luisterde met interesse naar de politieke boodschappen. Zoals verwacht besteedden de ridders verder geen aandacht aan haar.

Het was erg laat geworden door een gesprek met heer Walewijn en heer Bors dat Arthur niet had kunnen uitstellen. Eer hij naar boven was gelopen met Aurora in zijn armen had de klok al één uur geslagen. Het meisje sliep echter heerlijk door zelfs toen Arthur haar in bed stopte.

'Je bent al net zo naïef als dat kind, Arthur,' fluisterde Guinevere achter hem.

'Hoezo?'

'Ze heeft helemaal geen nachtmerries. Ze wil gewoon niet naar bed,' zei Guinevere. Arthur haalde zijn schouders op.

'Ze slaapt anders prima,' zei Arthur luchtig. Hij liep naar het bedje waarin de tweejarige Constantijn lag te slapen en keek vertederd op het kind neer. Als Constantijn dezelfde interesse voor het koningschap zou hebben als Aurora nu al had zou dat een mooie toekomst voor Camelot betekenen, maar het kind was nog jong en zou zich nog lang geen zorgen hoeven te maken over politieke zaken. Daar zou Arthur wel voor zorgen.

'Ik weet zeker dat hij later een geweldige koning zal worden,' zei Guinevere.

'Misschien,' zei Arthur.

'Misschien? Arthur, hij is je enige zoon. Natuurlijk wordt hij koning en hij zal een geweldige leider zijn.'

'Aurora is er ook nog,' mompelde Arthur. Guinevere liep naar de Koninklijke slaapkamer toe. Arthur volgde haar en deed de deur achter zich dicht.

'Dit zijn mijn kinderen. Ik voed ze op en niet jij,' zei Guinevere op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde. 'Ik zal er voor zorgen dat Constantijn een koning wordt die wat voorstelt in tegenstelling tot de huidige vorst.'

Arthur wist uit ervaring dat zwijgen het beste was dat hij kon doen. Guinevere was twee jaar ouder dan haar echtgenoot, een schitterende vrouw, maar vals van karakter. Ze waren getrouwd toen Arthur vijftien was en nog geen jaar koning. Er was geen moment in het huwelijk dat hij geen ramp kon noemen.

Elk gesprek eindigde met hoezeer ze hem haatte of een toespeling daarop en dat al vijf jaar lang. Behalve heer Lionel had niemand een vermoeden hoeveel schade dit Arthur persoonlijk had toegebracht. Niet voor niets werkte de koning zo veel. Het was beter dan zijn vrije tijd met zijn vrouw doorbrengen die hem vertelde hoe waardeloos hij was in zwaard vechten, in paardrijden, in jagen, in regeren, in bed en het ergste: in vader zijn.

Arthur twijfelde er sterk aan of hij wel een goede vader was, maar Aurora bleef nog altijd eerder naar hem toekomen dan naar Guinevere en haar kinderlijke liefde gaf hem kracht om de buien van zijn vrouw nog even te doorstaan.


	2. Ruzie

**En het verhaal gaat verder. Lionel is slechts een paar maanden dood en het huwelijk van Arthur en Guinevere dreigt niet lang meer stand te kunnen houden. **

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

><p>Met een harde klap smeet Arthur de deur dicht, ging achter zijn bureau zitten en begon, nog steeds ziedend, aan wat koninklijk papierwerk. Beelden van momenten eerder spookten door zijn hoofd heen. Guinevere en haar hofdames, kirrend over de komst van een nieuw koningskind. Guinevere zwanger? In ieder geval niet van Arthur. De koning had gedaan of hij niets had gehoord en was naar zijn werkkamer gegaan.<p>

Er ging een deur achter hem open en dicht. De koning bleef stug doorschrijven aan een brief.

'Pas op dat je niemand doodt met die blik, Arthur,' klonk Lancelots stem vrolijk achter hem. 'Ik zag trouwens dat er een afgezant van de paus te gast was.'

'Donder op,' zei Arthur.

'Pardon?'

'Donder op!' Arthur vloog van zijn stoel en stond in twee stappen voor de ridder. 'Stommeling die je bent! Zijn jij en Guinevere nu helemaal gek geworden om onveilig de liefde te gaan bedrijven wanneer ik niet in het land ben?! Wat leg ik de mensen uit? Dat het kind te vroeg geboren is? Een beetje vroedvrouw prikt die leugen zo door.'

'En dus? Jij bent de koning. Ze zullen niet aan je twijfelen, Arthur. Daar ben je te geliefd voor,' vroeg Lancelot die bang begon te worden dat de vorst tot op de hal te verstaan was.

'Aan mij twijfelen ze niet, maar wel aan de trouw van de koningin en een van de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel,' zei Arthur bijna stikkend van woede.

'Kom op, Arthur. Wees toch redelijk. Jij bent Guinevere's echtgenoot. Het zou toch raar zijn als jullie nooit de lakens zouden delen.'

'Geloof je het zelf? Alleen als ze dronken is kan ik nog een poging wagen, zolang ik er maar mee leef dat ze wel jouw naam kreunt. Daarbuiten hoef ik nooit aan haar te zitten of ze beschuldigt me van verkrachting,' zei Arthur bitter.

'Je doet weer eens dramatisch, Arthur. In plaats je dood te staren op Guinevere zou je eens moeten gaan kijken welke andere vissen er nog meer in de zee zwemmen,' zei Lancelot rustig.

'Er zwemmen genoeg vissen in de zee, maar als je koning bent ligt het uitzoeken van een geschikte partner net iets moeilijker.'

'Vind je het gek met zo'n humeur?'

'Ik word voor de tweede keer vader van een kind dat niet van mij is. Lancelot, ik heb twee kinderen aan wie ik maar net genoeg aandacht kan schenken. Een derde kan er echt niet bij met de recente politieke ontwikkelingen. Ik heb mijn handen vol aan het koningschap. Laat staat dat ik me nog bezig moet houden met een baby,' zei Arthur met een machteloos gebaar.

'Jij moet je niet met de opvoeding van kinderen bemoeien. Guinevere zal dat uitstekend doen en ik zal haar daar bij helpen. Jij bent altijd bezig,' zei Lancelot bij wie de woede nu ook duidelijk zichtbaar werd.

'Elke minuut die ik vrij heb, besteed ik met hen.'

'Hou daar dan mee op als het te veel tijd kost. Je bent koning, Arthur. Je koninkrijk gaat voor je privéleven.'

'Aurora en Constantijn zijn…'

'Niet jouw zaak,' onderbrak Lancelot Arthur. 'Ten eerste is Constantijn niet jouw zoon, maar de mijne en ik zal er voor zorgen dat hij later alle kwaliteiten zal bezitten die een koning nodig heeft.'

'Aurora volgt mij op. Niet Constantijn.'

'Aurora is een meisje en dochters worden opgevoed door hun moeders, niet hun vaders.'

'Waarom zou ik mijn dochter niet mogen opvoeden?' zei Arthur.

'Omdat je dat niet kan! Je bent een waardeloze vader!'

'Je liegt!' klonk plotseling een kinderstem. Aurora kwam van achter een gordijn tevoorschijn, haar gezichtje nat van de tranen. Ze rende op Lancelot af.

'Je liegt! Je liegt! Je liegt!' schreeuwde ze. Arthur kon zijn dochter net op tijd tegenhouden voor ze Lancelot zou aanvliegen. De twee mannen keken elkaar schuldig aan, terwijl Aurora Lancelot bleef uitmaken voor leugenaar. Arthur, neergehurkt bij zijn dochter in een poging haar te kalmeren, had het meisje in een warme omhelzing genomen.

'Ga weg. Ga alsjeblieft weg. Mijn papa is de beste van de wereld en ik hou van hem ook al moet hij zoveel werken. Jij begrijpt dat niet. Ga weg. Je bent een gemene ridder, Lancelot,' snikte Aurora. Lancelot zuchtte een keer diep in en uit. Arthurs blik maakte hem duidelijk dat hij inderdaad snel weg moest gaan, wilde de ruzie niet weer opnieuw oplaaien.

'De afgezant van de paus…'

'Heeft papa vanochtend al te woord gestaan,' zei Aurora en ze verborg haar gezicht. Lancelot knikte en liep de kamer uit. Arthur bleef met Aurora in zijn armen op de grond zitten. Zijn woede had plaatsgemaakt voor een diep verlangen zijn dochter weer te zien lachen, maar nu ze al zo veel had gehoord vreesde de koning dat het verdriet nog even langer zou duren.

'Weet je waarvoor de afgezant was gekomen?' vroeg Arthur. Aurora schudde haar hoofd.

'Iets met jou en mama,' fluisterde ze.

'Zou je het heel erg vinden als mama en Lancelot samen in Frankrijk gaan wonen?' vroeg Arthur, niet wetend hoe hij de vraag subtieler had kunnen stellen.

'Zou ik mama dan nooit meer terug zien?'

'Jawel, alleen niet heel veel meer. Twee keer per jaar of zoiets,' zei Arthur. Het bleef even stil.

'Lancelot mag altijd in Gallië blijven,' zei Aurora bitter. 'Maar ik zou het niet leuk vinden als mama weg zou gaan. Ga je haar wegsturen, papa?'

'Waarom denk je dat?'

'Omdat mama en Lancelot verliefd op elkaar zijn, maar dat niet mag van God en je nu de paus hebt gevraagd om niet langer met mama getrouwd te zijn, zodat zij en Lancelot niet naar de gevangenis moeten,' fluisterde Aurora.

'Jij moet niet zoveel luistervinken,' zei Arthur. Aurora grinnikte.

'Dat is geen luistervinken. De ridders praten best hard.' Arthur glimlachte. Dat was maar al te waar.

'Ga je mama nu wegsturen?' vroeg Aurora nogmaals. Arthur durfde niet direct antwoord te geven.

Hij zuchtte, slikte en keek toen zijn dochter aan.

'Ik weet niet wat ik anders moet doen,' gaf Arthur toe. 'Mama en Lancelot zijn zo verliefd dat ze met elkaar willen trouwen. Van de paus mag dat, maar dan mag Guinevere hier niet blijven.'

'Blijf ik dan bij jou, papa?'

'Als je wilt.'

'Niets liever. En mag Constantijn dan ook blijven?'

'Natuurlijk.'

'Je bent de liefste, papa.'


	3. Vermist

'Wie is dat meisje?' vroeg Kayley. Het was de eerste keer dat de ridders weer bijeen kwamen na de ridderslag van haar en Gareth en heer Cai, Arthurs halfbroer en hofmeester van Camelot, gaf ze een rondleiding op het kasteel. Het meisje waar Kayley naar keek stond op een schilderij dat in de troonzaal hing. Ze zat op een paard dat veel te groot van haar was, maar lachte ondeugend naar de kijker.

'Prinses Aurora, Arthurs oogappel en mogelijk later de koningin van Camelot,' zei Cai.

'Heb ik haar al eens ontmoet?' vroeg Kayley bedenkelijk.

'Volgens mij wel. Arthur heeft haar een keer meegenomen op een rondreis door het land, maar Aurora woont hier niet meer. Ze woont nu met haar moeder, Lancelot en Constantijn in Gallië.'

'Oh, die ellende met die scheiding kan ik me nog wel herinneren,' zei Gareth. 'Arthur was toen echt in alle staten.'

'Terecht als je bedenkt dat Aurora alles voor Arthur betekende.'

'Constantijn niet dan?' vroeg Gareth.

'Constantijn is Lancelots zoon. De affaire tussen Guinevere en Lancelot was al een tijdje bezig voor het bekend werd,' zei Cai.

'Ziet Arthur haar nog wel eens?'

'Nee,' zuchtte Cai droevig. 'Guinevere bewaakt haar dochter als een vrek zijn schatkist. Aurora blijft in Gallië tot ze trouwt en tot die tijd laat Guinevere haar geen enkel contact hebben met haar vader.'

'Ze kwam wel eens stiekem met de kinderen van het kasteel spelen. Ze zei dat altijd dat ze Engel heette, omdat ze niet wilde dat we haar herkenden als de prinses. Jammer genoeg voor haar was ik in die tijd nog niet blind,' vertelde Gareth Kayley. Cai grinnikte.

'Ze was altijd bij Arthur in de buurt. Als hij hof hield, als hij vergaderde, als wij kwamen. Aurora stond altijd aan zijn zijde en ze wist altijd dondersgoed wat er aan de hand was. Ik mis die meid wel. Als de zaken er slecht voorstonden wist ze ons altijd een beetje hoop te geven met wat kinderlijke logica. Dreigde er oorlog? Schrijf ze een vriendelijke brief. Religieuze kwesties? Woon een dienst bij. Ja, Aurora was een kind van Arthur,' zei Cai met weemoed.

'Ik zou haar best eens willen ontmoeten,' zei Kayley.

'Ik zou haar wel weer eens willen spreken,' zei Gareth. 'Ze is een van de weinige mensen van wie ik me het gezicht nog herinneren. Haren van gesponnen goud, ogen blauw als de winterlucht en een stem van een nachtegaal. Zo omschreef de bard haar altijd.'

'En Constantijn? Vader had het eigenlijk nooit over Aurora of Constantijn,' zei Kayley.

'Constantijn is het kind van Guinevere en Lancelot, maar Arthur heeft de jongen altijd behandeld als zijn eigen zoon. Constantijn is een goede jongen met het hart op de juiste plaats, maar hij moet nog veel leren. Zeker als hij later Arthur wil opvolgen,' zei Cai. 'Maar hem zal je hier zeker nog wel zien. Guinevere laat hem veel meer vrijheid dan Aurora. Hij mag regelmatig met Lancelot mee naar Camelot, maar laten we naar de ridderzaal gaan. De rest zal wel op ons zitten wachten.'

De drie mensen liepen naar de ridderzaal toe waar inderdaad de rest al op hun zat te wachten. Niet alle ridders waren er. Lancelot, Percival en Walewijn ontbraken. De twee laatste ridders waren op een queeste, maar Lancelot had er moeten zijn. Cai, Kayley en Gareth schoven aan. Ook Arthur kwam binnen, half nog bezig met het papierwerk in zijn hand. Hij begroette zijn mensen, ging zitten en vroeg of iemand Lancelot had gezien. Alle ridders, twee dagen geleden allemaal aangekomen, hadden geen idee. Normaal gesproken zou iedereen op dezelfde dag aankomen. Vertraging tijdens de reis zou vreemd zijn. Het was zomer en al weken goed weer. De wegen waren goed, het aantal bandieten langs de route minimaal en de zee rustig.

'Beginnen we maar zonder hem?' vroeg Galahad. Op dat moment vlogen de deuren van de ridderzaal open. Lancelot liep met grote passen naar binnen toe. Zijn gezicht was rood van de inspanning en zijn kleren zaten onder het stof van de weg.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Arthur gealarmeerd. Hij stond op en liep naar de ridder toe.

'Is Aurora hier?' vroeg Lancelot nog steeds buiten adem.

'Nee. Hoezo?' zei de koning.

'Arthur, Guinevere is doodongerust! Jij hebt Aurora naar Camelot laten brengen. Ik weet het zeker. Je bent tot alles in staat om haar terug te krijgen!' riep Lancelot.

'Nee, ze is hier echt niet,' zei Arthur nog enigszins rustig. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'Ze is weg. Spoorloos verdwenen. Geen losgeld, geen lichaam. Gewoon is rook opgegaan,' zei Lancelot. De wanhoop was van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

'Pardon?!' siste Arthur. De andere ridders kwamen het gebeuren van dichterbij volgen.

'Ze is weg.'

Voor Lancelot besefte wat er gebeurde, lag hij op de grond, Arthur bovenop hem met zijn handen stevig om de ridders keel. Hij probeerde zich te bevrijden, maar de woede van de koning maakte hem vele malen sterker.

'Waar is mijn dochter?!' Lancelot probeerde de koning van zich af te duwen, maar Arthur had hem aan de grond vastgepind.

'Ik weet het niet!' De ridder kreeg een slag in zijn gezicht. Op dat moment trokken Cai en Bors Arthur en Lancelot uit elkaar.

'Je had gezworen haar te beschermen, Lancelot! Gezworen bij God en alles wat je lief had. Waar is mijn dochter?!' schreeuwde Arthur trachtend zich te bevrijden uit de greep van Cai en Bors. Lancelot werd overeind geholpen. Hij veegde het bloed van zijn gezicht af.

'Constantijn zegt dat ze is weggelopen. Ik heb al mensen gestuurd om haar te gaan zoeken, maar ze is al drie weken onvindbaar,' mompelde Lancelot.

'Waarom zou ze weglopen?' zei Arthur.

'Ze zei dat ze Gallië haatte, maar ik wist niet dat ze tot dit in staat was.'

Het was de druppel voor Arthur. Hij trok zich los van Cai en Bors en vloog Lancelot opnieuw aan. De twee mannen rolden al worstelend over de grond. Arthur zwaar in de aanval, Lancelot trachtend zich zo goed mogelijk te verdedigen. Het kostte de andere ridders een stuk meer moeite om de twee uit elkaar te halen.

'Er wordt niet gevochten onder de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel,' bulderde Cai.

'Ik ben geen ridder,' zei Arthur donker, stevig vastgehouden door Cai, Bors en Tristan. 'Ik ben verdomme de koning en hem hoef ik niet meer te zien voor Aurora hier in goede gezondheid voor me staat.'

'Arthur, ik heb iedereen op mijn landgoed er op uitgestuurd om haar te zoeken. Meer kan ik niet doen,' zei Lancelot.

'Jij bent de rede dat ze weg ging! Ze wilde nooit naar Gallië toe. Ze wilde hier blijven op Camelot…bij mij.'

'Arthur, je kan geen goede vader zijn als je altijd aan het werk bent. Guinevere en ik gaven haar alle tijd die ze verdient. Ik weet niet wat haar heeft bezield om weg te lopen, maar Aurora is een slimme meid. Ik vermoed dat ze hier binnenkort opduikt.'

'Ga jij nu maar in Gallië zoeken, dan kam ik hier het land wel uit,' zei Arthur.

Lancelot zag de woede en de teleurstelling in de ogen van zijn koning en wist dat diens bevel niets minder was dan een verbanning. De ridder knikte, boog en liep de zaal uit.

'Arthur, kalmeer. Wij gaan je allemaal helpen,' zei Cai.

'We vertrekken onmiddellijk. Binnen de kortste keren zal Aurora hier veilig in Camelot zijn,' zei Tristan. De drie mannen lieten hun koning los toen Lancelot buiten gezichtsafstand was.

'Dat mag ik hopen voor Lancelot en Guinevere,' mompelde Arthur met zijn hand op zijn zwaard. 'Zadel de paarden!'

Een paar bediende vlogen weg om de boodschap door te geven. Ook de ridders liepen de zaal uit om hun spullen te pakken voor de reis. Arthur liep naar Kayley en Gareth toe.

'Willen jullie voor mij in het Verboden Bos gaan kijken? Als ik Aurora een beetje ken, dan kan ze best daar zitten,' zei de koning.

'Geen probleem,' zei Gareth.

'We zullen Devon en Cornwall vragen mee te helpen. Vanuit de lucht zien ze waarschijnlijk meer dan ons,' voegde Kayley er aan toe.

'Dank je.'

'Sire?'

'Ja, Gareth.'

'Aurora zat altijd in de problemen, maar ze kwam er ook altijd op eigen kracht weer uit. Ik zou me niet te veel zorgen maken,' zei Gareth.

'Wacht maar af tot je zelf vader bent,' zei Arthur met een moeizame glimlach. 'Maar laten we gaan.'

'Waar gaat u zoeken?' vroeg Kayley. 'Ik ga met jullie mee. Zoals ik al zei is het Verboden Bos waarschijnlijk Aurora's verstopplaats en nu zonder de bescherming van Merlijn denk ik dat een magisch zwaard best van pas kan komen,' zei Arthur.

'Weet u het zeker?'

'Heel zeker. Ik ben niet zo'n luxekoning als Lodewijk van Normandië,' zei Arthur en hij ging de twee voor naar de stallen.


	4. Het woud

'Paarden waren niet echt praktisch in het Verboden Woud, maar wel handig voor het stuk tussen Camelot en het bos in. De dieren werden achtergelaten bij een boer. Met Aiden als zijn ogen liep Gareth vooraan, gevolgd door Kayley die er met een slecht verborgen enthousiasme wel zin had in wat avontuur. Arthur volgde zijn ridders en Devon en Cornwall sloten de groep af.

'Waarom helpt Merlijn ons eigenlijk niet?' vroeg Kayley, terwijl ze de takken aan de kant duwde.

'Die is met Vivianne naar Afrika en zal de komende jaren waarschijnlijk niet terug komen,' zei Arthur. 'Maar we moeten onszelf toch ook kunnen redden zonder de hulp van die ouwe bok. Je wilt niet weten hoe vervelend die man soms kan zijn.'

'Merlijn vervelend?' vroeg Gareth.

'Iemand die je nooit rechtstreeks een antwoord geeft is soms best vervelend,' zei Arthur.

'Waar beginnen we eigenlijk met zoeken?' vroeg Devon. 'Drakenland?'

'Weet jij het meer bij de stenenkring te vinden, Gareth?' vroeg Gareth. De ridder dacht na.

'Geen idee,' zei hij uiteindelijk. 'Er zijn hier tientallen meertjes en wateren te vinden en een heleboel zijn omringd door stenen.'

'De Vrouwe van het Meer huist in dat water,' zei Arthur. 'Aurora zal naar die plek gaan.'

Gareth dacht een moment na.

'We kunnen naar de heuvel van Zam. Het ligt redelijk centraal tussen de meeste wateren. Vanuit daar kunnen Devon en Cornwall van meer naar meer vliegen tot we de goede hebben gevonden.' Dat deden ze. Na een wandeltocht van een paar uur waren ze halverwege.

'Voor iemand die een hele dag op de troon zit houdt u het goed vol,' begon Cornwall tegen de koning.

'Ik zit geen hele dag op de troon,' zei Arthur. 'Ik mag heen en weer rennen tussen dagelijkse taken zoals 's ochtends hof houden, 's middags minstens drie vergaderingen en 's avonds het papierwerk van die dag doornemen.'

'En de theaters, steekspellen en ateliers dan?' vroeg Devon. 'U wordt als koning toch uitgenodigd bij dat soort evenementen.'

'Jawel, maar ik heb er maar heel weinig tijd voor.'

'Lijkt me toch veel zitten,' mompelde Cornwall.

'Ik train samen met Balin en Balan drie keer in de week, dus ik doe nog wel wat meer dan alleen een stempel in de was drukken,' zei Arthur.

'Dat is de tweeling, nietwaar?' vroeg Kayley.

'Ja, die twee zijn vrijwel altijd op Camelot, maar je merkt heel weinig van ze.'

'Waarom traint Cai niet mee?' vroeg Gareth.

'Cai loopt mank sinds hij in een veldslag zijn gewond raakte aan zijn been,' vertelde Arthur.

Ze waren in een deel van het bos aanbeland waar de planten dicht op elkaar stonden en je geen stap kon zetten zonder zeker te weten dat je niet zou vallen. Het kostte tijd, veel tijd verder te komen. Tegen het einde van de dag hadden ze de dichte begroeiing achter zich gelaten, maar de heuvel van Zam konden ze niet meer voor zonsondergang bereiken.

Er werd een kamp opgeslagen in de buurt van een klif. Devon en Cornwall maakte een vuurtje, terwijl Kayley en Gareth begonnen te zoeken naar wat zachts om op te liggen. Arthur had een konijn weten te vangen en was het beest nu aan het villen.

'Wat ik niet begrijp is wat een twaalfjarig meisje opgevoed als prinses hier zou zoeken,' zei Cornwall toen het konijn boven het spit roosterde. Allen keken de koning afwachtend aan. Arthur zuchtte.

'Dat is niet jullie zaak. Niets persoonlijks, maar het beetje privéleven dat ik nog heb wil ik liever voor mezelf houden.'

De ridders en de draken knikten. De rest van de maaltijd verliep met wat luchtige gesprekken. Uiteindelijk gingen ze slapen. Arthur zou de eerste wacht houden. Al snel hoorde hij zijn reisgezellen slapen. Zelf porde hij een beetje verveeld in het vuur. Het was lang, lang geleden dat hij hier voor het laatst was geweest, maar er was niets veranderd.

Nog steeds was die overheersende kracht van de machtige natuur om hen heen. Een kracht waar je nederig bij werd en die je moest eerbiedigen zoals Merlijn hem had geleerd. Die les had Arthur op zijn beurt weer aan Aurora geleerd. Aurora. Ze moest hier ergens zijn. Het Verboden Woud was een van de vele geheimen tussen haar en haar vader. Hier waren ze talloze keren gekomen wanneer ze het leven aan het hof wilden ontsnappen.

Arthur zuchtte. Hij was nog niet zo oud. Twaalf jaar geleden was hij zelf net zestien toen Aurora geboren werd. Hij was dertien toen hij koning werd en daarvoor kwam hij al op deze plek. Dertien jaar en koning. Merlijn had hem heel veel geleerd. Alles over het koningschap, politiek, talen, wetenschap, maar opgroeien en opvoeden was iedereen vergeten hem te leren.

Dat je een kind niet meeneemt naar een plek als dit was nooit bij Arthur opgekomen tot de Vrouwe van het Meer hem er op wees. Nu zou Arthur dat ook niet meer doen, maar destijds was hij zestien. Jong en lustig naar avontuur. Het hof liet hem alleen niet gaan. De zeldzame momenten die hij voor zichzelf had nam Guinevere van hem af door hem te gebieden om op Aurora te letten.

De prinses was een maand oud toen ze voor het eerst in het Verboden Woud kwam en kwam daar tot een week voor de scheiding tussen haar ouders. Ze moest hier ergens zijn. Hier ging ze met of zonder Arthur heen wanneer de wereld haar niet aanstond. Hier voelde ze zich veilig. Arthur bleef zitten piekeren over wat er gebeurd was tot zijn wacht was afgelopen. Hij maakte Gareth wakker en ging zelf op de harde bosgrond liggen. Al snel viel hij in slaap. Een rusteloze nacht volgde getergd door talloze dromen.

* * *

><p>Next time: flashback!<p> 


	5. Verwerpen

There is a reason why this story is rated T. This chapter is one of the reasons. Contains possible abortion and manipulation. Also suggests rape.

Flashback uit de tijd dat Aurora nog niet geboren was (en mogelijk niet eens geboren zou worden...)

Veel leesplezier!

* * *

><p>Een kleine plant met zachte, gele knopjes als bloemen hield koningin Guinevere in haar hand. Alleen staande in de keuken maalde ze de plant fijn in een aardewerk schotel met een stamper. Arthur stond om de hoek te kijken. Hij herkende de plant. Boerenwormkruid. Een kruid om de zwangerschap mee te beëindigen. Het was de jonge koning niet ontgaan dat zijn vrouw 's avonds vaak afwezig was.<p>

'Guinevere,' zei Arthur. Hij kwam tevoorschijn. Ze schrok eventjes, schudde toen haar hoofd en ging verder met het vermalen van de plant. 'Guinevere, niet doen.' Hij legde teder zijn handen op de hare. 'Verwerp alsjeblieft niet Lancelots kind. Het komt wel goed.'

Guinevere keek op, oprecht verbaasd, maar zond haar echtgenoot toen een minachtende blik toe waar zelfs de duivel zijn ogen van neer zou slaan. Ze lachte geamuseerd.

'Lancelots kind? Oh Artie, jochie dat je bent,' zei ze. Ze duwde Arthurs handen weg en ging verder met haar werk. 'Was ik maar van Lancelot zwanger.'

'Wat? Je bent dus niet van hem zwanger? Ik dacht dat jullie…'

'Doen we ook, maar ik ben niet van Lancelot zwanger,' zei Guinevere met een valse glimlach op haar lippen.

'Van wie dan wel?'

'Van jou,' zei Guinevere. Ze voegde water bij de plantenpap toe en ging op zoek naar het zout.

'Van mij?'

'Van jou, ja.'

'Van mij?' vroeg Arthur nogmaals te verbouwereerd om logisch te denken.

'Even vergeten dat ik met een achterlijk jochie te maken heb,' dacht Guinevere hardop. 'Ja, ik ben van jou zwanger.'

'Waarom wil je het kind dan verwerpen? Ik ben je echtgenoot,' zei Arthur nu helemaal in de war.

'Omdat ik helemaal geen kinderen van jou wil,' zei Guinevere en haar blik boorde zich in die van haar echtgenoot. Ze meende het. 'Ik wil geen kinderen van jou, Artie. Daarom verwerp ik ze.'

'Ze?' Guinevere zuchtte geïrriteerd.

'Ja, voor een jochie ben je belachelijk vruchtbaar. Dit is al de derde keer dat ik hier in de keuken sta.'

'Je hebt al twee kinderen van mij verworpen?'

'Ja. Nou en? Er is maar één man wiens kinderen ik zou willen baren en dat is Lancelot,' zei Guinevere droog. Ze voegde het zout bij de drank toe en roerde er in.

'Niet doen. Guinevere, ik smeek het je. Houd het kind,' zei Arthur. Hij ging tussen haar en de tafel staan. Ze sloeg hem met de vlakke hand in het gezicht en pakte het brouwsel.

'Je bent irritant, Arthur. Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk was. Ik ga jou geen kinderen geven. Niemand gaat jou kinderen geven, omdat niemand van je houd.'

'Dat is niet waar.'

'Oh nee? Wie houdt er dan van je? Ik niet. Je moeder Igraine? Ze kent je amper. Je ridders? Dat is geen liefde. Dat is meeliften met degene die het vuilste werk voor hen opknapt. Je pleegouders? Puur plichtsgevoel. Merlijn? Die houdt van niemand en dan hebben we wel zo'n beetje alle mensen die je kent. Je vijanden uitgezonderd dan. Die houden automatisch niet van je, maar ik neem aan dat je dat zelf na die moordpogingen begrepen had.'

'Guinevere, je houdt dat kind!' schreeuwde Arthur. De koningin zuchtte melodramatisch. Ze dacht een moment na. Toen zette ze het brouwsel terug op tafel.

'Prima, ik hou het kind, maar verwacht niet dat ik er ook maar iets mee te maken wil hebben. Het blijft jouw kind, jouw zorg en ik je de rest van je leven duidelijk maken dat ik het nooit gewild heb. Niet in publiek, maar elk armzalig moment dat ik samen met jou moet doorbrengen,' zei Guinevere. 'En ik hou het kind op één voorwaarde.'

'Wat dan?' vroeg Arthur. Guinevere hield het brouwsel voor zijn gezicht en gooide er nog iets in. Het brouwsel rookte een beetje voor het weer rustig werd.

'Dit wordt het laatste kind dat je ooit zal verwekken.' Arthur keek Guinevere stomverbaasd aan.

'Grapje zeker? Ik moet een troonopvolger hebben.'

'En die kan je krijgen. Het is alleen de vraag van welke vrouw die troonopvolger moet komen. Komt het van mij, dan is dit het laatste kind dat je ooit zal verwekken. Je kan me natuurlijk ook dit kind laten verwerpen en natuurlijk ook alle andere kinderen die er ook mogen komen. Dan zoek je gewoon je heil bij een andere vrouw. Nee? Dat dacht ik al. Proost, Artie.'

Ze duwde Arthur het brouwsel in zijn handen. Hij keek haar een moment aan en dronk het toen op. Het smaakte simpelweg gruwelijk. Het koste de koning behoorlijk wat moeite om niet direct over zijn nek te gaan.

'Stel je niet aan, Artie. Zo vies smaakt het niet,' zuchtte Guinevere.

'Misschien niet voor zo'n verbitterde tang als jij, ja,' wurmde Arthur en tussen twee braakneigingen uit. 'Waarom ga je überhaupt met me naar bed als je zo'n hekel aan me hebt?'

'Ik moet wat als Lancelot er niet is. En geloof me, ik sta echt al lang droog als ik naar jou toe kom.'

'De laatste keer was zes weken terug,' dacht Arthur hardop.

'En dat is inderdaad lang geleden,' zei Guinevere. Ze duwde Arthur naar een hoek van de keuken toe en begon haar korset los te maken.

'Ik ben niet in de stemming en jij bent zwanger,' zei Arthur bits. 'Daarnaast kan iedereen zo de keuken binnenlopen.'

'Het kan me niets schelen. Eet dit en trek je tuniek uit,' zei de koningin en ze gaf Arthur een kruid aan dat hij herkende als lustopwekkend.

'Nee.'

Guinevere keek hem vuil aan.

'Als jij er zeker van wil zijn dat ik dit kind zal blijven dragen kan je de komende negen maanden maar beter meewerken.'

'En zie hier het bewijs dat je van een paar heksen afstamt.'

'Oh, dat waren nog lieverdjes. Artie, eet dat verdomde kruid op en doe wat ik je zeg!'

Niet wetend wat hij anders kon doen zonder de situatie te verslechteren, nam Arthur het kruid aan.

'Gisteren genoten in de keuken, Arthur?' bulderde Cais stem over de Ronde Tafel heen. De ridders keken Cai vragend aan. 'Ik zag ze gisteren krikken in de keuken. Ik zou dus maar twee keer kijken als je iets wits in je soep ziet drijven,' zei Cai. De ridders lachten. Arthur niet. Hij kon wel janken.


	6. Geboren

En daar is een update na lang wachten. Vanwege persoonlijke omstandigheden lukt het schrijven niet zo.

I can't translate this story. It cost too much time to do so and I rather use that time to write. Sorry :-(

Guinevere gives birth to a girl.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rusteloos tikte de jonge koning op de leuning van zijn stoel. Starende naar de zon die voorzichtig boven het Verboden Woud op kwam luisterde hij naar de doffe geluiden die klonken uit de slaapkamer. Arthurs gedachten waren overal, maar het besef dat hij hier helemaal alleen zat bleef sterker dan alle chaos in zijn hoofd bij elkaar. Het huilen van een pasgeboren baby deden hem zijn gezicht in zijn handen verbergen. Hij trilde oncontroleerbaar.<p>

'Sire…' Een van Guinevere's hofdames kwam binnen zonder kloppen. Het gehuil klonk harder. 'Sire, gaat het?'

Arthur ademde een keer diep in en uit voor hij zijn moed bij elkaar sprokkelde en opkeek.

'En?' vroeg Arthur. Meer kreeg hij niet over zijn lippen.

'De koningin en het kind zijn allebei gezond. Het is een meisje, Sire. De vroedvrouw zoogt haar nu,' zei de hofdame. Met lood in zijn schoenen volgde Arthur de vrouw naar de slaapkamer. Hij was nog niet eens de drempel of hij hoorde Guinevere's stem iedereen wegsturen. Bij binnenkomst stond alleen de vroedvrouw er nog, een beetje verbaasd over de situatie.

'Geef het kind aan hem en ga dan weg,' snauwde Guinevere. De vroedvrouw knikte en liep naar Arthur toe. Ze gaf Arthur het kind aan dat hij met wat aanwijzingen uiteindelijk goed vast had. Toen verliet ze snel de kamer.

'Dat was meer pijn dan ik ooit door jou had willen leiden. Verdwijn uit mijn ogen en neem dat ding mee,' zei Guinevere donker.

'Maar…'

'Ik wil niets meer met jou of dat kind te maken hebben. Jullie zorgen alleen maar voor ellende. Ga weg!'

'Guinevere, je bent haar moeder. Ik kan haar niet alleen opvoeden,' zei Arthur.

'Het probleem is niet dat ik de moeder ben, Artie, maar dat jij de vader bent. Ik zeg het nu voor de laatste maal: donder op!'

Wetend dat verder protesteren de zaak er niet beter op zou maken, vluchtte Arthur terug naar zijn werkkamer met het kind in zijn armen.

'En zorg dat die wieg hier wordt weggehaald!' riep Guinevere nog achter hem aan. Arthur sloot de deur achter zich. Op de gang kon hij voetstappen horen galmen. Zo te horen was het de bisschop van Camelot. De man stond nog geen twee tellen later in de werkkamer, gevolgd door zijn knechten die de spullen voor de doop hebben meegenomen. De bisschop feliciteerde Arthur, al was de man enigszins teleurgesteld dat het een meisje was geworden.

'Wat zal haar naam zijn?' vroeg de bisschop. Het pakte het kind van Arthur over. Achter hem hadden de knechten de zilveren doopschaal gevuld met water. Arthur maakte zich meer zorgen over de belangrijke papieren die op datzelfde bureau lagen en absoluut niet nat mochten worden, dan over de rest van de situatie.

'Koning Arthur, haar naam zal zijn?' vroeg de bisschop nogmaals.

'Haar naam?' De jonge koning stopte een moment met zijn papieren aan de kant te leggen. Een naam? Daar had hij nog niet eens over nagedacht. Hij schoof afwezig wat papieren aan de kant. Daaronder vond hij een boek van Merlijn dat verschijnselen in de lucht verklaarden. Het boek lag open op de pagina's over het noorderlicht. Aurora Borealis prijkte er trots bovenaan de bladzijde. Met het licht van de dageraad dat door de ramen viel, leek de naam voor de prinses bijna geen toeval te zijn.

'Aurora,' zei Arthur.

'Wat zei u, Sire?' vroeg de bisschop.

'Haar naar zal Aurora zijn.'

'Enkel Aurora?'

'Meer zal ze niet nodig hebben,' zei Arthur plotseling rustig. 'Aurora Pendragon. Met die naam heeft ze het recht om dit koninkrijk op te eisen en diens toekomst te bepalen. Nee, eerwaarde, één voornaam lijkt me al krachtig genoeg.'

De bisschop knikte en doopte het kind. Daarna gaf hij het terug aan Arthur, liet de knechten de spullen bij elkaar rapen en verliet de kamer. Staande voor zijn bureau bleef de jonge koning achter

met zijn pasgeboren dochter in zijn armen. Hij hoorde gerommel voor de deur. Pages die wachtte op orders, hovelingen die wachtte op meer nieuws, maar Arthur wilde ze niet binnen roepen…nog niet.

De jonge koning keek naar zijn dochter die prinsheerlijk in zijn armen lag te slapen. De eerste zonnestralen vielen in haar donzige blonde haartjes.

'Ik heb weleens gehoord dat kinderen hun ouders uitzoeken,' zei Arthur tegen haar. 'Maar ik hoop dat het niet waar is. Slechter dan dit kon je niet terecht komen.'

Aurora sloeg haar ogen open. Hemelsblauw zoals iedere zuigeling, maar dat wist Arthur niet.

'Zal ik iedereen dan maar binnenlaten? Ik heb nog meer te doen dan jou de hele dag vasthouden,' zei Arthur. Aurora bleef hem strak aankijken, terwijl de koning naar de deur liep en deze open deed.

'Zend bericht door het land dat…'

'Al gebeurd, Sire,' zei de page.

'Dan laat een vroedvrouw komen voor Aurora en een paar knechten die de wieg van de slaapkamer kunnen halen,' zei Arthur.

Drie weken later

'En?' vroeg Arthur. Merlijn bekeek het kind voor de zoveelste keer. De vroedvrouw wipte ongemakkelijk van het ene op het andere been. Ze had zoveel kinderen in haar leven onder haar hoede gehad, maar nog nooit had ze dit meegemaakt. Een kleine huilebalk was de prinses. Zelfs voor een baby huilde het kind belachelijk veel. Dat zou later een fraaie koningin worden, vreesde de vroedvrouw, maar na drie weken begon duidelijk te worden dat het niet bijster goed ging met de gezondheid van Aurora en had de vroedvrouw Arthur moeten waarschuwen. De jonge koning had op diens beurt Merlijn om hulp gevraagd, omdat de hofarts ook geen idee had wat er aan de hand was.

'Ik kan niets met zekerheid stellen,' zei Merlijn. 'Lichamelijk lijkt me alles in orde.'

'Wat kan het dan zijn?' vroeg de vroedvrouw. Diepe denkrimpels trokken over het gezicht van de tovenaar.

'Misschien zit er iets in de magische stromen om het maar simpel uit te leggen. Aurora is immers de vrucht van twee machtige families waarin sterke krachten rondgaan. Morgana had er ook last van, als ik me niet vergis,' zei de tovenaar.

'Als het werkelijk de ether is, wat doen we er dan aan? De bisschop vragen het te zuiveren?' vroeg Arthur.

'Het kind is redelijk stil, is het niet?' vroeg Merlijn. Hij had het nog niet eens uitgesproken of Aurora begon te huilen.

'Ze is meestal wat rustiger als Arthur er bij is,' zei de vroedvrouw. 'Misschien eenkennig?'

'Zou kunnen,' zei Merlijn. 'Arthur, misschien moeten we de wieg maar tijdelijk op jouw werkkamer zetten.'

'Pardon? Ik heb meer dan genoeg te doen en ik kan niet werken met al dat geluid op de achtergrond,' protesteerde de koning.

'Aurora moet van deze kamer af. Voel je het niet, Arthur? Er hangt iets kils in deze kamer,' zei de tovenaar. Helemaal vertrouwen deed Arthur de kilte niet, maar hij wist dat zijn oude leermeester een redelijk goede manipulator was. Arthur zuchtte.

'Zet die wieg dan maar bij mij neer.'


	7. Authors note

Lieve lezers,

ik stop met "De verloren prinses".

Het verhaal is een rommelige verzamelingen van losse ideeën en daar houd ik niet van. De oplossing? Ik heb een schrijfplan gemaakt. Nu is het verhaal over Arthur, Aurora en de rest niet langer meer een bundel kladjes, maar begint het meer op een verhaal te lijken.

Dames en heren, ik presenteer u "De koningin van Niemandsland"

_Vele malen hebben vijanden van Camelot geprobeerd om Arthurs dochter te laten verdwijnen. Wanneer Aurora veertien jaar is, lijken ze eindelijk succes te hebben. De prinses is van de aardbodem verdwenen. Zelfs Morgana, die er negen van de tien keer mee te maken heeft, weet niet waar Aurora is. De Ridders van de Ronde Tafel reizen de wereld af op zoek naar haar, maar Aurora wil niet gevonden worden. _

_Jaren later is Rupert terug en hij heeft een paar machtige bondgenoten gevonden._

- Idelle

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

I won't be writing a new chapter for "The Lost Princess".

The story is a messy collections of loose ideas and I do not like it. The solution? I made a writing plan. Now the story of Arthur, Aurora and the rest is no longer a bundle of scraps. It begins to look more like a story.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you "The lackland queen"

_Enemies of Camelot tried to let disappear king Arthur's daughter for many times. When Aurora is fourteen years old they seem to have success. The princess has vanished. Even Morgana, who is involved most of the times with kidnapping attempts against the princess, does not know where Aurora is. The Knights of the Round Table travel the world in search of her, but Aurora doesn't want to be found.  
><em>  
><em>Years later Rupert is back and he has made some very powerful allies<em>

- Idelle


End file.
